lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Thénardier
Madame Thénardier is the female secondary antagonist in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is the wife of Monsieur Thénardier. She mistreats Cosette until Jean Valjean takes her away. She eventually dies in prison after her family is incarcerated. Novel In the book Madame Thénardier is ugly, tall, fat and huge woman, about 12 or 14 years younger than her husband. She's totally subordinated to Thénardier, they together own the inn. She gave birth to five children, but she loves only her daughters, that's why she spoils them. Later Fantine meets her and leaves Cosette in her care. Both Thénardiers treats her badly, but Fantine doesn't know about it and still sends them money. After Thénardiers' inn went bankrupt all family, under the name Jondrette, lives in Gorbeau House and join Patron-Minnette. Finally, Thénardiers are arrested and Madame Thénardier dies in jail. Musical Songs Act 1 * Castle on a Cloud * Master of the House * The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * One Day More Act 2 * Wedding Chorale * Beggars at the Feast List of Portrayers Musical * Marie-France Roussel – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast, 1991 Paris revival * Susan Jane Tanner – Original London cast * Jennifer Butt – Original Broadway cast * Janelle Hutchison – Original Canadian cast * Jenny Galloway – 10th anniversary concert, 2006 Broadway revival, 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Doreen Galea - 2001 Malta Tour * Eva Diago – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona). 2013-2014 (Spain Tour) * Anna Dzionek - 2010-2011 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Vicky Entwistle - 2012-2013 London production * Lisa Horner – 2013 Toronto cast * Wendy Ferguson - Current production Movies * Eugénie Nau – 1913 films * Mina Ross – 1917 film * Renée Carl – 1925 film * Marguerite Moreno – 1934 films * Jane Kerr – 1935 film * Jone Romano – 1948 film * Elfriede Florin – 1958 film * Cesarina Gheraldi – 1964 mini-series * Judy Parfitt – 1967 mini-series * Micha Bayard – 1972 mini-series * Magda Guzmán – 1973 series * Caroline Blakiston – 1978 film * Françoise Seigner – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Gillian Hanna – 1998 film * Veronica Ferres – 2000 mini-series * Helena Bonham Carter – 2012 film Gallery Musical vlcsnap-2012-06-30-14h14m47s141.png|Susan Jane Tanner (Original London Cast) and Alun Armstrong (Original London Cast) during the Les Misérables: 25th Anniversary Concert madame-thenardier-21.jpg|Jenny Galloway as Madame Thénardier during the Les Misérables: The Dream Cast in Concert and Les Misérables: 25th Anniversary Concert fall04_batf.jpg|Jennifer Butt as Mme Thenardier and David Benoit as M. Thenardier during the 41st Annual Tony Awards (1987) imagesthen.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Madame_Thenardier.jpg lesmiserables-concert4-large.jpg tumblr_mxriugQ8c61rnqzobo1_500.jpg 2012 Film MadameThenardier.jpeg|Helena Bonham Carter as Madame Thénardier madamethenardier2012.jpeg 563082_570248413008132_2141258870_n.jpg tumblr_mqxu31GuWc1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_messcqPVuN1ruapawo1_500.png 943278_380577148727950_797660619_n.jpg bonhamcarter-les-miserables1.png tumblr_mrlk2y34gg1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg|Madame Thénardier and Joly tumblr_mtngbpIbFY1se2mjxo2_500.png tumblr_mwgjnmnNQQ1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mrzd3lCBr91sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mud9z4JK5T1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mteacqZwf41sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_msxh0yVLHf1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqxu7hLBaM1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg External Links * The Thénardiers' Wikipedia page Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Characters who passed away Category:Members of the Thenardier family Category:Members of the Patron-Minette Category:Anime Characters Category:Article stubs